


Table of Elements

by ravensblades



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-15
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensblades/pseuds/ravensblades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short pieces of fluff in the moments between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Air I Breathe

Title: The Air I Breathe  
Prompt: Elements table- 8. Oxygen  
Fandom: Wicked  
Pairing: Gelphie  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 131

Elphaba watched over the top of her book as Glinda twirled busily around the room tidying. She was beautifully graceful, the smooth play of soft muscle under tight skin as she shifted a chair back into place hypnotic, the arch of her back, arm and neck as she reached to place an item just slightly out of her reach like living poetry.

"Elphie?" Glinda gestured at the empty space on the upper shelf with the book she had been attempting to put away. "Could you?"

Somewhere between a step across the room and accepting the offending tome there was a soft brush of hips and a tracery of fingertips. A single, co-mingled breath pulled them stronger than gravity until each was living entirely on the breath of the other. Symbiotes.


	2. Anesthesia

Title: Anesthesia

Prompt: Elements table- 9. Florine

Fandom: Wicked

Pairing: Gelphie

Rating: PG

Word count: 209

Elphaba stared at the clock in drowsy astonishment. It was two in the morning and Glinda's friends were still nattering on about men and fashion with the fervor of true devotees. She understood that Glinda wanted her to be on good terms with Pfannee and Shenshen, but this was ridiculous. She'd been bored three hours ago. Now she was nearing catatonia and her every attempt to change the subject to meatier topics had failed miserably. Elphaba silently begged Glinda's forgiveness for falling asleep as her eyes drooped and finally fell, throwing her into a twister nightmare world of frilly pink dresses, while Shenshen and Pfannee's voices droned melodically on.

* * *

Glinda stared at the clock in drowsy astonishment. She could understand Elphaba's concern about her grades, but, seriously, this was too much! They'd been at the Geometry stuff for hours already and all it had done was make her brain numb. In a last, desperate, effort to please her roomie, Glinda glared at her textbook, willing the numbers and symbols to make some sort of twisted sense, but in vain. As much as she loved her roomie, she simply could not keep her eyes open any longer and, as she finally fell into fitful dreams, Elphaba's voice droned pleasantly on.


	3. The Bright Lights of Our Survival

Title: The Bright Lights of Our Survival  
Prompt: Elements table- 12. Magnesium  
Fandom: Wicked  
Pairing: Gelphie  
Rating: G  
Word count: 131

They stood at the impasse of their lives, caught in a single moment where neither of them wanted to make a choice but they both knew the choices they made would change their lives, and the world as they knew it, forever. In that moment they were blinded by the white-light vision of all the possible futures available to them. As their eyes cleared and they heard the pounding at the door, they knew what choice had to be made, not for themselves, but for the world at large. For a single moment they clung to each other, almost daring to deny destiny, but, as door began to weaken, they turned away from each other, mourning what could have been and stepping determinedly towards the future they knew would come, must come.


	4. False Bodies

Title: False Bodies  
Prompt: Elements table- 14. Silicon  
Fandom: Wicked  
Pairing: Gelphie  
Rating: G  
Word count: 152

Elphaba and Glinda sat out of doors in the pleasant heat of the summer sun, watching their classmates pass on the grounds.

"She's pretty," Elphaba offered shyly in this game they played.

Glinda followed her gaze to the dainty upperclassman in question. "Sure, but for the handkerchiefs she has tucked into the front of her dress." Glinda's disdain, though much softened for her roomie's sake, was still enough to make Elphaba flinch in almost-pity.

It was Glinda's turn and she pointed out an impressive senior student. "He's a fine specimen."

Elphaba allowed herself a little grin of triumph as she studied him. "A fine specimen indeed, if it weren't for the two inches of wooden sole he's pasted to his shoes.

Glinda stared at her, dismayed. "Is anyone here what they appear to be?"

The question hung in the air unanswered for a moment before Elphaba broke the silence.

"You are."


	5. Catastrophe

Title: Catastrophe  
Prompt: Elements table- 1. Hydrogen  
Fandom: Wicked  
Pairing: Gelphie  
Rating: PG- 13  
Word count: 140  
A/N: This contains character death, be warned.

Elphaba was used to catastrophe. All her life it had defined her, shaped her, and she had come to anticipate it, seeing it before it came like a Dog or a dog. It hurt, but she knew it, understood it, and as bright flame licked the edges of her skirt, she, for the first time, feared it. Even as the alien child lifted the bucket, she could see the catastrophe to come, the tears, the caged despair, the slow days of desolation for the one person who had ever had a chance of saving this world in the first place. As the water flew towards her and the first acidic drops hit her skin, seemingly in slow motion, she whispered the only prayer over to pass her lips, and the truest and most heartfelt ever spoken.

_Glinda, I love you._


	6. Bones

Title: Bones  
Prompt: Elements table- 20. Calcium  
Fandom: Wicked  
Pairing: Gelphie  
Rating: PG- 15  
Word count: 196

Glinda had always secretly disliked those that vaunted 'bone structure,' pointing out fine features as often as not more defined by the flesh than the bones beneath. That is, until she met Elphaba and realized what those before had been too pompous to see. She had never before grasped how the graceful curve of a collarbone as it joined shoulder to neck could spark red heat in her stomach, had never realized how every little flutter of the heartbeat in the cool hollow it made could make her breath hitch and hold until she caught it's sight again. In all her years of critiquing and criticizing the bodies of others had she grasped the inherent grace of a scapula pushed by sweet effort to contrast beneath the skin, or how beautiful the spine was, first presenting itself proudly from the skin and then, near it's conclusion, pulling the flesh around it until it was so shrouded it could not be seen for itself at all. In all her life Glinda had never understood how every bone shaped, supported and defined the flesh around it, until the first time Elphaba stood before her, bare, bony, and beautiful.


End file.
